


11:11

by bananabin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Collars, Emotional Manipulation, Leashes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabin/pseuds/bananabin
Summary: Junhoe goes home early and catches Hanbin with nothing on but his collar and his favorite white knitted sweater.





	11:11

**Sunday**  
  
It's too early in the afternoon to be heading home. But his weekend business trip ended on a high and as a treat for job well done, he's letting his employees off early as well. Most of them headed out for dinner. He politely declined their invitation with the thought of surprising his pet.  
  
_Pet_ ~ what a silly term to call your lover, he thought to himself. He took a cab feeling antsy; he wondered whether to stop by the winery or the leather store. He knows full well that his pet would be pining for him  It has been 3 days since he left (Fri) and 3 days since he instructed him not to touch himself -at all; 3 days deprived of any sexual act or thought.

As he got nearer to their apartment, he himself felt excited at the prospect of seeing his pet suffering. He knows his pet's libido, and it's near insatiable. The mere thought of him holding back and frustrated is making him ache with arousal; he imagines his dark lustful eyes, dark cherry red lips parted slightly almost panting, and a tinge of pink on his skin from being denied of any sweet release. He knows full well what pitiful 3 days it must have been. It's better on his end, for he had the welcome distraction of work. He plans to make up for it, henceforth his early coming home. With the combined anticipation and pent-up lust, sex would be damn amazing with both of them so horny. 

 

  
He fiddled with his keys for a moment as he paused to listen outside the door to their own apartment. He double checks the time and frowns. It's eerily quiet and felt a slight twinge of doubt whether he is at home. He decided to stay silent and sneak up on him. He carefully opened his front door and tiptoed across the main foyer, peeked at the kitchen and the main living room, but there's not a peep of welcome back, or any hug assault. He's feeling quite dubious for going back to an empty home. He reached for his phone, when he heard the creak of wood flooring from their mezzanine.  
  
He must be in the bedroom. _Sleeping?,_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his surprise present  & carefully went up the stairs.

Halfway up, he jolted to a full stop when he smelled sex in the air, the smell of a person in heat- sweat and secretions mixed into one heady musk. He tilted his head to one side and listened carefully as he spied his bedroom door ajar. He could hear faint sounds of panting and the rustle of his sheets. He could feel his heart racing and blood thump in his chest loud enough to hear, fearing the unknown. He decided to steel his thoughts and tiptoe forward standing by the door, still hidden, out of sight of whoever is inside. He clutched his cellphone and turned on the camera. He slipped one end of the phone through the space of the ajar door. He viewed his screen waiting for the lens to focus. He almost gasped loudly when the screen revealed his pet splayed on the bed.

 

  
Holding his breath, JN surveyed him carefully. He lets out a relieved huff of breath as he sees him alone.

HB is sitting near the edge at an angle facing him. He has his eyes shut, nose scrunched as he gnaws on his lower lip. He's keeping himself from moaning out loud; trembling trying to keep his legs wide apart and his hips are twitching erratically. He's stroking himself, long drawn out strokes pausing at the tip to lightly brush on the slit. His left hand clenched around his collar ring, tugging at it as how JN would.

He is only wearing a collar and a sweater, a sweater JN recognized, his own favorite white knitted sweater from uptown.

His own brow furrows as he tries to drink in the scene in front of him. Bravely looking directly into the room, he sees his pet increase the pace of his handjob. Leaning back HB raises his feet higher, knees closer to his chest and ass cheeks jutting out. With wide eyes, JN immediately spotted his pink asshole, his wet glistening puckered asshole. His eyes darted upwards to his shiny lips, spittle on his chin and back down again to his also spit-shiny pink asshole, connecting the clues in his mind.  
  
JN was taken aback earlier by HB’s lewd scene, confused. He felt so turned on, lusting for him, but he also felt like an intruder. As if he was purposely left out, unwelcomed. Pet completely disregarded his instructions and is selfishly satisfying himself right now. He even had the audacity to rim himself. If he didn’t come home early, he probably will never find out. He felt a pinch in his chest, realizing that HB might have kept this a secret from him.  His feelings are a conflicted mess of anger, hurt and desire.He meant to spend the afternoon with him, lovemaking. His heart ached for how much he missed him. Yet pet cannot wait just a few more hours for him to come home and pleasure him himself. HB did not keep his word, and he felt betrayed.

 

He peers again at his phone when he heard a weak moan coming inside. HB is jerking himself furiously now, his face in a twisted expression. His legs suddenly tensed up, toes stretched out, fists clenched, and head thrown back; a soft whimper escaping HB's lips as he tries to ride out his orgasm.  
  
JN sees his cum splatter on his own white sweater. JN looks away from the scene and checks his phone: 3:14minutes and still recording. He decided to reveal himself then and there, and tapped on the capture button.  
  
A single flash illuminated the room and a shutter sound unmistakably loud and heard. He pushes the door open, drops his phone on the dresser, and strode right in front of him. Shocked HB spluttered and struggled to sit up to hide himself, his indignity but JN nudged his legs apart with one knee.  
  
HB is frozen in place. JN silently appraised his pet. His visions earlier in the cab manifesting physically in front of him: dark lustful eyes, dark cherry red lips swollen, parted slightly from heavy panting, luscious blush on his sweaty skin but this time, with a limp dick splayed on his pelvis. HB’s sweet scent evident in the air.

 

  
"Hello, pet." he said, without any inflection in his tone. He kept his own expression neutral.  
  
HB shivered with the rasp of his voice. He's still shuddering, the aftermath of his blissful release. He didn't trust his voice enough to answer back.  
  
"Why are you wearing my sweater?" he asked almost nonchalantly.  
  
A confused expression flitted HB’s face, not expecting the curious question. He tried to be coherent, "I... ah... missed you... And the sweater smells like you." he stuttered only slightly above of a whisper.  
  
JN slightly shook his head no and uttered a tsk as if disappointed with his answer.

  
  
HB tries again. "I missed your skin. You... on top of me." he shyly said as he fiddled with the long sleeves of the sweater.  
  
This time JN expression darkened. He shook his head no again and audibly sighed.

  
  
HB is now nervous, agitated, twisting loose threads on his sleeves. Tremors racked his body as he tries to think of an answer to appease him. He strains not to close his legs and instinctively scoot away from him. He can feel the dangerous tension inside the room.  
  
"Why are you wearing my sweater?" JN asks again this time with ice in his tone.  
  
HB tries not to mumble, "I thought you'd like it if I wear it... with my collar and nothing else... I wanted to please you." he said meekly. “I was waiting for you…”  
  
This time JN closed his eyes with a frown, "You promised, pet~"

 

  
The full weight of the situation sinks in; HB broke his promise. He feels ashamed of himself. He desperately wants to cling to him and apologize, to reach out and grab his hand.  
  
"I wore it and it's so warm and I missed you more...I wasn't thinking right." he tries to explain, "I got so horny imagining -when you get home... I wanted to hold out. I really did... I felt wicked." he finished lamely.

  
  
The air is heavy as he waits for a reply.  
  
JN reaches out for his chin and lifts his head to face him. He stooped down and gazed into his tearful eyes, bringing their faces closer. By reflex, HB pouted his lips for a kiss. But JN stopped, their lips almost brushing he can feel hot breath on his. Instead he murmured without breaking eye contact, "I have a gift for you." There was sudden movement between their bodies and a loud clack of a metal clasp on his collar ring, echoed sharply in the room. HBs head jolted forward as his collar is suddenly pulled by a leash. Their lips meet and for a split second HB was stunned unmoving. JN was rough, ravenous nibbling on his cherry red lips. An onslaught of heat suffused HB’s skin from his cheeks to his neck. They both revelled in each other’s taste, tongues lashing out, heads twisting trying to kiss deeper wanting more from each other. HB is in a daze, drunk in bliss as he reaches out to pull JN closer. But as sudden as it started, the kiss also abruptly ended.

JN pulled out of the kiss and raised the leash high over his pet’s head. The leather dug through his skin, his neck arched back as he was gasping for breath from their wild kissing. He peeked at JN, terrified of the latter’s reaction. JN’s lips are wet and bright red. He can see intense arousal in his heavy-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly with short breaths. He glanced at JN’s crotch and sees the outline of his hardened member. HB almost smiled, his own expression turned docile and satisfied seeing that he’s not the only one in heat.

 

“Pet. My sweater is filthy.” JN said with the hint of a sneer on his lips.

HB’s eyes snap wide open as he peered down his body. He sees blobs of semen on the sleeve, at his stomach, and at the bottom edges of the sweater. He bit his lips trying not to tremble under his gaze.

JN looped the end of the leash around his left hand, and pulled off his tie. He undid the top buttons of his shirt to let himself breathe freely.

HB struggled to stay upright and steady on the bed, fighting the exhaustion in his legs. He eyed the leash in front of him, slim dark leather, but has a heft to it. He traced it up to JN’s elegant fingers holding it coiled, then it loops down, heavy and swinging tantalizingly. _The end has beads!_ He realized; smooth black thick beads fused into one short tapering knob. HB is hypnotized with its every swing, mesmerized by its allure.

JN grabs the beaded end, and caressed HB’s inner thighs with it. HB shuddered as he felt its chill, leaving his caressed skin tingly. “Surprise~” JN softly said. “I had it made just for you.” HB looks up to his lover, wistfully regretting his actions. But he’s perplexed as he sees menace in JN’s expression, contradicting the softness of his voice.

 

JN had the leash customized to his liking and he knew it will be ready over the weekend. He thought that denying both of their sexual drives would heighten their pleasure when they play with their new toy. He wanted to please his pet more than anything else.

 

“Pet~ You broke my trust. And soiled my favorite sweater.” JN raises the knob to HB’s lips, tracing small circles on his sensitive lips. JN pulls a little at his leash and the tip parts his lips a little bit further. By pure instinct, his tongue reaches out to lick the tip, his eyes fluttering at the sensation of a new cold hard material in his mouth.

JN gently removes the knob from his mouth. He loops the leash shorter in his hand and tugs upward with some force. HB yelped as he struggled to stand. His spent bambi legs gave way and he clumsily collapsed onto JN’s arms. JN’s one arm is tightly embraced on his waist and the other cradling his face. His own arms are folded and pinned in between their bodies. On his toes, HB held his breath, confused with the sudden affection and arousal for his fingers are skimming JN's exposed chest. The air around them is electric with intimacy.

 

“I thought of you the whole weekend.” JN gripped his chin and pecked him on the cheeks.

 

“Your lips on mine.” Another peck on his lips.

 

“I wanted to taste you.” Again, a peck. His grip tightening around HB.

 

“To touch you.” murmuring while he caresses HB’s jawline.

 

His fingers lingered on his pet's collar, brushing on the indentation left on his neck, when he pulled leather. He let his fingers crawl up towards his hair, letting it intertwine as he cradles the crook above his nape. The sensation on HB's scalp sent shudders to his skin. He almost moaned loud into JN’s mouth. He's painfully aware of his throbbing cock pressed unto JN’s thighs. Now, he's aching for more.

 

JN dipped his head lower bringing his mouth closer to HB’s ears.

 

“I wanted to _fuck_ you.” He whispered into his ear. He lightly kissed the soft skin below his ears. JN almost growled the word fuck, and HB's body tensed on it.

 

“And _fuck you up_.” He licked and nipped at his skin. “Again.” He suckled hard. HB's breathing hitched with every rasp of his tongue on his neck. “And again. And again…”

 

HB is now gripping the lapels of his suit with clenched fists. His back arched as he shamelessly grinds himself on JN's thighs.

 

“But you didn't wait for me pet.” JN whispered back unto his ear. ”How selfish...”

 

HB is stunned to silence. He stops grinding. He tried to pull away from JN’s torso to see his lover's face. An ache blossomed in his chest as he realised that he hurt him because of his reckless thoughts and weak conviction. But JN’s still gripping him hard against his body.

 

“I trusted you pet…” he said softly. With those words, HB whimpered as he tried not to sob. He's struggling against JN’s embrace, wanting to free his arms so he could cup his face and apologise earnestly.

 

“I'm s-sorry. It'll never happen again. I'll be good! I'll follow you, I s-swear.” HB spluttered weakly as he tries to control his tears. “You can do whatever you want… just please forgive me.” his voice caught as a lump builds in his throat.

 

JN releases his grip on him. He slides back on his feet squarely planted on the floor but he never lets go of JN's suit jacket. HB suddenly felt cold and vulnerable without his lover's embrace. He looks up to see JN looming over him.

 

“Anything?” JN asked again with one eyebrow cocked, a curious curl on the corner of his lips.

 

HB looks down, the longer he looks into his eyes the more guilty he feels. Tears spilling on his cheeks as he takes a big shuddering inhale. He thought, he has to make it right. That he has to own up to his actions. He'll take whatever the consequences are.

 

He wiped the tears on his face with his sleeves, realizing too late the cum that was on it. He felt its sticky consistency leaving white streaks on his cheeks. With a gasp, he scanned JN’s suit and saw smeared cum on his pantsuit near his crotch and at the front flaps of his jacket.

 

JN did not miss the alarmed look on HB. He followed his gaze on his crotch and saw the sticky mess.

 

HB avoids his stare. He is on the verge of crying out loud. He felt filthy for touching himself, for cumming on his sweater, and ruining his dark royal blue suit. He is ashamed of himself for breaking his trust and losing to lust.

 

“I'll be good, I promise.” he said wretched, stifling a sob back and nodded with downcast eyes. “I'll do anything.”

 

After a pause, JN twisted around and reached out behind him.

 

“Look up for me pet.”

 

HB slowly raised his head to look. JN is standing a little further from him, cellphone in his hand, back camera pointed at his direction. Startled, HB tried to step back, recoiling as he realizes his shameful state.

 

JN tilts his head on to one side, his face emerging from behind the camera, making eye contact with HB. “Say it again pet.” He instructed flatly. “Your new promise.”

 

Aghast, HB covers his gaped mouth with his own dirty fingers. He tried to shy away, but JN kept a tight hold on his leash keeping him in place. _JN really doesn't trust me,_ he thought to himself miserably. His words are empty promises for him. HB swallows his humiliation, determined to earn his trust again. He clasped his hands to his chest, as if in fervent prayer.

 

“I’ll be good... I promise.” he said, eyes wavering.

 

JN stayed silent.

 

“I … I’ll do anything.” he added, eyelashes wet again with tears.

 

JN nodded, his sad smirk pulled to one corner. He suddenly lets go of his leash and it drops on the floor in coils. He taps on the stop button of his video recorder, and sees the video length: 11:11minutes. He locks his phone and slid it in his breast pocket. He looks up to see HB still standing in a wretched haze.

 

“What now?” HB asked JN timidly. He feels entirely limp, exhausted with the turn of events. He simply want to lie down and surrender himself to dreams.

 

“Sleep.” he replied brusquely, "Goodnight pet." Without waiting for his reaction, he turns away and walks out of their bedroom. HB can hear the faint pitter patter of his feet on the wooden floors, the jingle of his keys, the turn of a doorknob and the dull clack as the door closes in its frame.

 

HB’s guts are twisted in knots as he realizes the echoing emptiness of the room. He collapsed in bed and succumbed to crying and his guilt, keening for JN.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got carried away. This was supposed to be a short drabble prompted by #KONICInktober fanart on Twitter.
> 
> I chose JN because of his sex appeal and domineering aura (but he's our baby!), and HB because of his recent soft eyes and plump cherry red lips (that we all know looks good wrapped in dick... it's such a fucking turn on). Characters here are far far -way off- from canon. 
> 
> Idk if there really are leashes out there with beads. (I pencil drafted the drawing with a braided leather cord at first, but then it wouldn't fit the flat leather collar. I made a mistake when inking it, so it looked like a leash with beads... I just went with it in the story.)
> 
> I had fun. I didn't think I would add so much details and weave a story from a simple drawing. I'm okay with ending this here, but I am also okay with continuing it. I have ideas that is leaning on voyeur, upon HB waking up, he plugs him and drags him somewhere public or he plugs him and drags him somewhere personal or he plugs him and ties him down while JN puts up a show... or they plug each other, idk.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Any comment would do, to improve my writing. Is it a waste of time to read? Or it lacked heat? More smutty shit? Tell me!!!
> 
> /// if you don't have an AO3 account, you can still press kudos or leave a comment anonymously.///


End file.
